Dear Dairy
by dansgrl23
Summary: its a life of renesmee carlie cullen /
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I sighed and looked at both of my parents. "I was writing in my diary." I  
began. My mom looked at my dad. "You were reading her mind as she wrote in her  
diary?" my mom asked and my dad nodded. "Let her finish, Bella." he said to her.  
My mom glared at him for a few seconds before she turned back to face me. "Go on  
Nessie." She encouraged. I sighed again. "Like I said, I was writing in my  
diary. I put in there that I think that everyone is making a big deal out of  
everything that has to do with me." I explained to her. She gave a human sigh  
and looked at me. "Renesmee, we are just trying to do what's best for you. What  
would you like for us to do? Do you want people to stare at you?" She questioned  
me. My dad looked at her. "Bella" She got up and ran out of the cottage. I  
glared at my dad. What was that about? Are you happy now? I asked him with my  
mind. He looked at me and frowned. "Go to your room. I am going to go find your  
mom." He told me. He gave me a kiss and ran to fin  
d my mom. I went to my room and began where I left off.

Sorry about that. My dad believes that he has to read my mind. Anyways, I can  
hear mom and dad coming.  
Love  
Renesmee"

sorry its to short


	2. Chapter two my dairy entry

dear dairy'  
Im back. iwas writting in here when i heard mom and dad talking, so I took my  
dairy with me to the door i open the door a little to hear what they were  
talking about. I didnt want them to know i was listening to them or else i would  
be in trouble. I overheard mom telling my dad about something but i was  
uncertain what it was.I was not sure what i heard though.  
"It's our daughter."I heard my mom telling dad. 'what about her."I heard him  
ask " I only want hersafe and careful." mom reply "I know we both me, since  
she's our only one'' He reply I over heard him telling her.' It's the voltuirs.?  
I heard mom telling dad. And I dont want anyone else to find out. " Bella do you  
think she will write about that, I heard him asking her. " I am not sure ,but i  
would like to what she writes about."  
I closed my door and walked back to my bed I looked up at the clock it was  
9:30 pm. Jacob is usaually here by now. I stared at a half empty page. mom think  
i write about the voltuirs and want to read what i wrote. About 9:40 pm I  
heard jake knocking on my window. So i open it and he crawed looked at  
my dairy and smiled plus he closed it and throw it on my desk. I was starting to  
worry about you.: i say. Oh sorry my dad wanted me to stay after a little  
longer. Jake reply I think my parent are a little scared about me." I say Why?  
He ask I think its about my dairy and thinks its about the voltuirs." I reply as  
i picked up my dairy. I can;t stay as long as I usually do, i pr0miss the pack  
I will hang out with them later. : okay its okay with me.: as i open it up to a  
fresh page.  
Ness, I came here to see you. He says as a little frown apearec on his face.  
: I know you did.": let me see it.' "NO."Jake carried 2 my bed and he held  
stayed like that for 1 1/2 hour. " Oh wow , look at the time, i got to go  
now. He saYS AS HE Walked to my window . I closed my window behide him, and  
started to write again.  
So sorry aabout that once again. Jake was over for 2 hours. Im so glad he  
came over he always makes my night better. He tryed to take you away and he  
wanted to read what i wrote. My parent are scared that I wrote about the  
voltiurs. Well I shall go now.  
Love  
Renesmee


	3. Chapter 3 dearest dairy

chapter 3

Dear Diary,

My mom wants to read what I write in here because she think's I write about the Volturi even though I don't, but I don't want to show her, I want her to know that I would never write about those scum. I also, don't want her to know what I write because it's my diary not hers. It would just upset her again. I couldn't deal with having her upset about something I did or wrote about. The other day she got emotional about me writing about how I think my family is highly over protective over me. I watched her run out of the house crying and my dad followed her to calm her down. Last night Jacob snuck in to see me. I love him so much. It's sort of weird that he use to fight with my dad over my mom, but now he's with me. Jacob tells me it's because I am apart of her and that's what made him love her. Anyways, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose are taking me shopping today I am extremely excited I can't wait to try on new clothes and get what I like. I, unlike my mom love new clothes and love to go shopping with my aunts. Oh I better get ready they are going to be here soon to pick me up. YAY

Love,  
Renesmee

I starred at my diary and then decided to closed it. I put it on my desk and went into my enormous closet. I picked out a fancy blue summer dress with small black heels. I did my hair and applied a small amount of make up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled Aunt Alice Is going to love this. I came down stairs and hugged my mom and dad.

"Goodbye, love you both see you when I get home"

"Bye sweetheart, be good for your Aunts love you as well" my dad and mom said together.

I ran out the door towards my second house, the big Cullen house. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were sitting on the couch waiting for me. I smiled at them as they jumped up. Aunt Alice was clapping her hands and jumping up and down. 'I love your outfit Nessie! You look amazing" she exclaimed. I twirled around in response. "Are you ready?" Aunt Rose asked and I nodded. We left the house, got into Aunt Alice's Porsche and drove to the mall in Seattle.


	4. my dairy

Chapter 4

When we arrived at the mall, Aunt Alice drop both Aunt Rose and I off at the entrance and she went off looking for a parking space. Every month of every year they take me shopping, but they still have to ask my parents for permission. Since I still visit my grandpa Charlie for a few days and normally the weekends because he has it off, we always try to rearrange around it so I can see him. Like this evening my dad will drop me off there for the weekend, I am so excited I love seeing my grandpa. It makes him so happy to see me too. That's why I am here at the mall with both of my aunts because they love buying me new outfits to see Charlie. I have the same appearance as my mom does and personally but with me growing up with my Aunt's and Uncle's I've learned to just enjoy what I get and any surprises that come my way. Okay back to shopping finally which I do enjoy because I do enjoy getting new stuff. We were waiting for Aunt Alice to get back over here, it was like 98 d egrees out here and it was extremely hot outside, I wanted to get inside fast where the air conditioning is. By the time Aunt Alice got here, my hair was a mess it was all frizzy and pretty much just plain everywhere. As we walked into the mall, we headed towards the bathroom so Auntie Alice can fix my hair, after we started walking towards the store called Rave, Rave was one of my favorite store and Deb shop is also. That's where I bought my blue sundress. I also like going in FYE to get some new music, there are so many choices I love it here. When you first walked into the shop there stood a hot pink top that I loved, I looked at Aunt Alice and showed her "Aunt Alice could I get this one." I ask as I still holding it up. "I don't know if your parents would let you wear it." She replied "Oh come on Auntie." I beg "I don't know Ness." She reply "How about this you buy it for me and you keep it in your closet so when I want to wear it. I say give me a thumps up." "Well I guess we could try that, but I am warning you don't get catch wearing it, I am not getting into trouble with your parents." She replied "OH, thanks Aunt Alice." I say I was still looking for a leather skirt to wear with it, I knew my parent won't let me wear it, but I still liked it and wanted it. They are so overprotective of me. I walked over to where I saw the neatest Dami min skirts, but that wasn't for me though. Across from it was a little longer Demi skirt. I picked it out and went over to Aunt Rose and Alice. They found some nice clothes also. Aunt Alice has the coolest outfits, I love her style I do like Aunt Rose's to but Auntie Alice and I are just alike in a little way.

Aunt Alice paid for our clothes and walked out of the store, than we went over to the Deb shop for a Pair of Jeans and another top for me. Aunt Alice pick out this cool top with a little bit of Tye dye and a pair of Jeans, that I know my parents would let me where it. We spent almost the whole morning and part of the after noon there which was okay with me. When we got home I came in with 5 bags of clothes Aunt Alice took that outfit with her so I didn't get in trouble about it. Mom and dad were home they were with pops and Mimi Cullen, so I have some time to put them away. After I put them away nicely I took out my dairy and open to a fresh page.

Dear dairy, It's Me Nessie. I just got back from shopping with both of my aunts It was a pretty good long day successful. Aunt Alice bought me like 5 outfits from my favorite shops at the mall. The one outfit I have to keep away from my parents though, I can't tell you what they are incase they read this. Aunt Rose bought me a nice light purple sun dress that I can wear at Grandpa Charlie's house. I bought black little pumps for it I can't wait to show my mom. My dad really isn't into clothes much but I have to get his approval for it like always with everything else of course. I am almost ready to leave for grandpa dad's house. Jake will meet me over there tomorrow. See Billy and grandpa are best friends, so it's easy for Jake to come over there to see me. It's perfect. Anyways back to my outfits, Aunt Alice also bought me a nice pair of jeans and a Tye dye top to go with it. I am really not in to Tye dye but it looked nice on me. I also bought a black and white top with a w hite rose on it with a pair of jeans. I Love to go shop like I said before. I hear my dad calling me, so I am gonna leave it here. I know I will have fun with Grandpa

. Love, Renesmee


	5. Chapter five dairy entry

Chapter 5  
Dear Dairy,

it's me 'Nessie' again. I thought now would be a good time to write because I don't have my father reading my mind, and I don't have my mother asking millions of questions about what I write in you. My mother and father dropped me of at my Grandpa Charlie's house. I was very so excited to get here because Grandpa is so fun to be around, plus he lets me do whatever I want without 24/7 supervision. When I got into the house, Grandpa Charlie had sandwiches, cookies and a glass of juice waiting for me on the kitchen table. They were so good but mom was right 'Don't go hunting before going to Grandpa's house' because he always has tons of delicious foods that I love ready for me when he knows I'm coming over. I laughed as I thought of this and now writing it down and want to know what, I laughed again. I decided to walk up to my room which actually uses to be my mother's when she was still human and young back in the days.

Ugh that reminds me, whenever my mother and father would come to Grandpa's with me *which thankfully they didn't come this time* they would both retell me their stories from when my mother use to be human and my dad would always sneak into her window and watch her sleep while Grandpa was deep in his sleep. It is honestly a cute loving story but only told once or twice, not 30 million times heard. Gosh all of the things I take and listen from them just because I love them, and of course they always get me everything I want. I don't ever want to say this to my mother and father because it will make them sad and I can't stand seeing them sad or even disappointed in me, that is why I love writing to you in 'My Diary' because you allow me to open up, and I can tell you anything and everything without being questioned or concerned about what I write, but seriously I really don't care about the stories especially about my room, because it's mine now and not theirs, I want to create new memories in it that will last forever and have my own stories to tell my future children.

Oh my goodness I almost forgot to tell you, but every time I come here to visit I always end up sleeping over and the best thing about sleep over at Grandpa's is because Jake sneaks through my window in the middle of the night and cuddles up to me and we stay that way before Grandpa wakes up for the morning.  
I personally don't think it was a genius idea that my parents told me what they both did back in the day about my father always sneaking around to see my mother and cuddle her at night, because Jake and I loved the secret sneaking around idea and it's mostly their fault for telling both of us the story.

Well I need to go because Grandpa wants to go fishing and I told him I would, this should be fun catching nothing again!  
I will write as soon as I am able to.

Sincerely

Nessie Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear dairy

We just got back from fishing; which was a lot of fun actually. Grandpa caught 3 nice size fish's and like always I didn't get a single bite, I was starting to get pretty tired and very frustrated with the fish; but I got use to not getting any bites at all, even if I tried hard. While we were there we talked about everything like my parents, Jake (of course), life and what my favorite things to do are). I gave up on fishing about 10 minutes after we got here and didn't get any bites, but it was kind of relaxing since my parents weren't around. Any ways soon Jake will be coming over and that's the best part of being with Grandpa because he likes Jake and also Jake has always been part of the family which means we can always be together. Jake and I have been together for a while actually, he hasn't imprinted on me yet but we have a great time when we are together. If we aren't together, it seems a bit boring. I only let Jake read my dairy sometimes only when I want him to know what's going on with me. I know he won't tell my parents what I write in here, I think that is the biggest part of sharing this with him. Grandpa is going to take me out to the diner tomorrow with Jake; actually to the same diner he used to take my mom when she was a human. This should be fun. I think sometimes when I'm here my dad can read my mind still but I know he can't. It surprises me that grandpa didn't know that my dad use to sneak in my moms window but my dad can be quiet too when he wants too. I can't wait for Jake to come over; I can't stand being apart from him for long. I guess I'm going to end here for now. I will be back later because I'm going downstairs to be with my grandpa until Jake comes. Bye for Now!

Sincerely;  
Renesmee

I closed my dairy and hid it under my mattress, so grandpa or Jake wouldn't read it or even be able to find it. I didn't want Jake to read it not now since I mention imprinting in this entry. I walked towards the door and went downstairs to be with Grandpa. Sure enough he was on the couch watching a marine's game, which is his favorite team. I walked and sat down in my chair so if I heard the doorbell ring I could be there before he can get there. I love spending time with them.

"Hey grandpa, is Billy coming over tonight too?" I asked  
"Not tonight, dear." He replied  
"Oh I thought Billy comes over here whenever the game is on." I said  
"I told him that I was having you this weekend." he replied  
"I am a big girl now; I don't need to be watch 24/7, so if you want you can call and ask him to come over." I said  
"No, it's cool." He replied  
"Would you get bored if I don't come around?" I asked  
"No, I am usually doing things." He reply as he was glued to the TV

I just sat there in silence and waited for Jake to get here. I know I get impatience sometimes, but I haven't heard from Jake since yesterday and he did promise me that he will stop by to see grandpa and of course me (I giggled). I got up and started pacing back and forth. Grandpa looked over at me and nodded his head. He knows I was impatience and went back to the game. I wasn't into the game like he was. I wanted to call Jake but I knew he wasn't home he would be out with Sam and the pack. I did meet Emily though, she was pretty nice, and she is Sam's wife.

About 1 1/2 hour later Jake was over and he says his hellos to grandpa and we went to my room and talked. I just smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I always adore his smile. He gave me a kiss.

"Ness, would you like go with the pack and me tomorrow." He asked


	7. Chapter seven

"Chapter 7

"Ness, would you like go somewhere with the pack and me tomorrow." "Where too?" "Camping." Jake was cuddling me on my bed. While playing with my fingers which normally meant he was scared I think it was by asking me to go camping with him because everyone knows how my father gets, but I can never say no to him. So I had to do what I had to, which is "Yes Jake, I would love to go camping with you and the pack." I said while I switched positions so I was facing him, I planted a big juice kiss on his lips with a smile. And he just kissed me back and chuckled. "Great! I am so pumped now, but what about Edward and Bella?" He said while forming a frown on his face. "I will just have to ask them if I can stay longer at grandpa's house, then" I said while playing with his lips trying to make them smile again. "Alright, that sounds perfect!" Jake started tickling me, making me scream and laugh at the same time. "J...A...K...E... ..S...T...O...P... ...I...T... ...P...L...E...A...S...E." "Alright, alright, alright fine, but I get to do something much better though." He said as he was stopping. "Which is?" "This" He said as he was pulling me closer to him and with a lot of passion started kissing me. When I needed air, his lips never left my body. We switched positions and I was straddling him. It left like we were like this for 5 hours, but it was only 20 minutes. The time felt so fast when we were always together especially like this, but it never was it feels like everyone stopped around us. It was the most perfect 20 minutes of my life though, (I thought while giggling). "Nessie, Jacob are you guys hungry?" Grandpa Charlie asked. "Yes" We both said at the same time, while starring at each other. "Okay well I am going to head over to Diary Queen (if no one knows what Diary Queen is, it's an ice cream restaurant.)" "Grandpa, can we stay here but tell you want we want?" "Yes sure sweetie. What would both of you like?" Jake and I kept starring at each other, trying to decide what we wanted, but at the same time again we both said "Oreo Blizzards, Please." "Okay, I will be right back. Be good" Grandpa said to both of us. "Don't worry Charlie; I will always be willing to take care of Nessie for you, anytime." Jake said before kissing me. "Oh I know Jake, but thanks really. You're a great guy, I'm happy Nessie chose you." Grandpa said. We heard the front door close, and the cruiser driving out of the parking lot. "So what would you like to do, Babe?" "I don't know, how about just being in your arms?" "I would love that, come here" Jake put his muscular arms around me with my face on his chest. We didn't speak, we just loved the quiet and being together and feeling whole. We stayed like that for I don't know maybe 10 minutes, than we heard the cruiser pulling back in and the front door opened."

""Kids I'm back, come and get them." Grandpa said. Jake and I both got up from the bed while still holding hands and walked down the steps into the kitchen and on the table is where our blizzards lay. I hugged grandpa, and he kissed my cheek and handed me my blizzard and handed Jakes to him. "Thank you Grandpa." I said smiling at him. "Your welcome sweetie;" He said while smiling back at me. "Thanks Charlie" Jake said "Your welcome" "You kids can go back upstairs, or can watch a movie down here while I go take a rest up?" Grandpa asked "Hmm, how about watch a movie?" I asked while looking at Jake. "Yeah, that would be fun. What movie?" Jake said and asked. "I don't know, you pick I just want to relax, and cuddle. Jake walked over to the TV and grabs the first movie he saw and put it into the DVD player, while I walked to the couch to sit down and Grandpa went upstairs to give us privacy. After Jake put the movie in and grabbed both remotes, he came over to where I was sitting and sat beside me. "Is 27 dresses, fine with you?" Jake asked me "Yeah, that should be good. I probably won't be watching much of it anyway." I said smiling at him I was starting to get comfortable and forgot I wanted to get a blanket to lay over us, so I rushed upstairs into the closet and picked the most comfort one, and it was my mothers. I ran back down stairs with it and threw it over Jake covering his hand and everything, while I stood there laughing my butt off. I was laughing so hard I was leaning over to try to breath, and I didn't know Jake got off of the couch, when I finally figured out he got up, his arms were already picking me up and tossing me over the couch. After our little excited we both got comfortable, but I think I was too comfortable because I started falling asleep while my head was on Jakes shoulder. The movie hasn't even started yet and I was already falling asleep, ugh man maybe I was tired. Jake kissed me head and let me sleep through the whole movie. I felt like 20 minutes went by, but it's been 2 hours. Jake was turning off the TV when my eyes slightly opened because of how silent the house is. My biggest guess is that Grandpa fell asleep while resting. Jake came over to me and picked me up; we started to walk the stairs and got into my room. Jake was trying to put me down on my bed but I had a good grip on him so he decided to lay down with me. Jake whispered 'goodnight' into my ear and kissed my lips with the slightest touch. Then I just fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming Jake and I are on our honeymoon on an island, when all of a suddenly it went pitch dark and we couldn't see a thing. I was trying to feel around to feel Jake near me, but I couldn't. So I started screaming his name and screaming for him, and I heard nothing just the silence. When all of a sudden..."


	8. Chapter eight

chapter 8

"Dear Dairy,

Unfortunately this will be my last entry, until I get back to grandpas from camping with Jake and the pack. This evening Grandpa took us to the diner for dinner. The waitress told me 'that I look a lot like my mother', which I can't see it but apparently everyone else can. Well anyways my room is tidy and my bag is packed, ready to go. Grandpa is on the phone talking to Billy right now while I am writing in you; you won't believe me when I tell you this but my dad called us when we got back from the diner. I can't believe it; well I can actually knowing my dad. He just wanted to warn me not to do any funny business, and yes knowing me I probably still will but just for my dad I said yes daddy, and giggled. My dad didn't think it was funny though, as always. Well I'm so sorry I have to cut this entry short because Jake would be here shortly. He needs to get his bag. I'll tell you all about the trip when I get back. Later!

Sincerely

Renesmee C. Cullen

I closed my dairy and hid it so no one could find it and read it. I walked downstairs and waited for Jake to get here. Grandpa told me to be careful, which I told him not to worry because Jack would take care of me. A minute later Jake was here so I hugged and kiss grandpa goodbye and went out to meet him. He was all smiles; like always. He didn't drive over though I guess he ran as fast as he could to pick me up. So there we are walking to where we are camping. I use to hate walking and plain old exercising but when I met Jake it all changed because it was much more fun with him around. "Do you want to race me, Jake?" I asked "I don't think that is a smart idea Nessie." He replied, starring down at me. "Oh common on Jake;" I pleaded with him. " Okay, alright fine. Just please stop making that adorable face anymore." He said. " Get... Ready...SET...Go...! I replied as I took off. Jake wasn't far behind me but I still started without him. I couldn't run anymore, so I stopped and waited for Jake to catch up. We walk the rest of the way. When we arrived there, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth were setting up tents it looked like; while the girls were watching them. Which seemed funny to see them setting up the tents, so Jake ran over to help and I offered my help on my share. But they already told Jake they don't need my help, so I hung out with the girls instead. It felt funny since I'm the only one that is half vampire. But Leah and Emily are really welcoming and nice.


	9. Chapter nine

chapter 09

I think it is around 7:00 o'clock now, but I really couldn't tell since I don't have my watch on that Aunt Rose brought me for my birthday a year ago. Plus I was in the woods as well. I am helping the guys get wood for the fire we are having. As soon as we got enough wood, we will heading back to the camp site to eat and tell scary stories; well it gets dark of course. I didn't want to go first though but like always Leah and Emily insisted to me too, Here it goes, it is now 11:00 O'clock and the forest was alive. I grabbed the flashlight and shined it under my chin and looked around to everyone starring at me and started my scary story. 'It all started with six friends wanting to go for a hike in the forest. It was the forest on the outskirt of their village, no one ever dared to enter. It was nearly dark out when they started. One of them decided that it was so frightening for her; so she told the others she wanted to get out of the forest, but the others didn't want to go back. She said, I will find my way back alone, than she took off. One of the friends knew that she wouldn't find her way out or even come back.

The one girl's name is Becky told the others that she will try to find her friend. Becky started walking back all alone, She called and called for her friend Sara; Sarah is the one that left all alone and wanted to go back to the cars. No answer. By this time she was getting scared and worried about Sara being lost or kidnapped. Since she couldn't find her, she de cided to return to the group. She was half way back when she saw something in the forest, she tried to run as fast as she could, but whatever it was; was right behind her, she didn't even watch where she was going anymore, when she fell she tired to get up but the thing grabbed her with the their hand. It pushed her against the tree and with the other hand it pushed her hair behind the ear and then its mouth was coming closer to her neck. She tired to scream for help but her throat was so dry because she hasn't had a drink for a while. The next thing she knew she felt two teeth dig into her neck after it was done biting her, and after it was gone it dragged her to where it came from and no one has ever heard from her again plus this story is true and it's all started in this exact forest.' The End.

"Bella that story was great story, but seriously is that story true? There is someone out there that bites people?" Embry asked me "Thank you, and Yes the story is completely true Embry." I said as I was smiling. "Aww thanks Bells, now you made this trip more scary then it already was being in a dark forest and all." Sam said as he was laughing with me. "Your welcome!" As soon as I was over with the story, I saw Seth hide behind Leah. I moved closer to Jake and grabbed his hand and he wrapped his other arm around me, it's funny he thinks he protecting me from my own story. Then I laid my head on his chest and whispered into his ear. "What do you think about the story? Did it suck" I asked starring at Jakes emotion's. "No its was a good story, here is how you can tell look at Embry he is paranoid now." He replied while sitting my head. Sam has the next story, this is going to be something and probably extremely scary. "I have no clue how I am suppose to go right after that story now. What am I suppose to say that is going to be extremely scary. Hmm" Sam said, as he started.

"Well here it goes..."


	10. Chapter ten

chapter 10

Sam started his scary story while Jake pulled me closer to him and  
I rested my head on his strong chest. I'm starting to enjoy going camping but I  
was so tired from all the excitement that once I had my head on Jake's chest I  
closed my eyes and fell asleep. And he kissed my forehead. All I want is be in  
his arms all night and everyday. It felt so right and comfortable. I wasn't  
quite in a deep sleep yet because I head him telling the others that we will be  
in our tent since I was falling asleep alright. The next thing I know he picked  
me up and carried me to our tent. We didn't even hear Sam's and the other  
stories. Jake heard his story more then I did but he rather stay with me.  
I felt his arms wrapped around me and that feeling is what woke me up.

"Sorry, Ness I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered with his lips inch's  
from my ear.  
"No it's okay." I replied while smiling  
"Why don't you go back to sleep." He asked while looking down at me  
"Is Sam mad that we aren't out there listening to his story though?" I asked  
"I don't think he cares that we aren't out there." He replied as he was kissing  
my neck and I turn to face him and pull his head to my level so I can kiss his  
lips. Next thing led to another (you know what I am talking about). Yeah my dad  
did tell me not to but do I even listen when I'm not near him, nope. We finally  
fell asleep around 2ish; I think we both had our arms wrapped around each other.  
I kind of knew he really wasn't sleeping because I felt his arms keep moving on  
my body. I touched his arm to try to make him fall asleep but it didn't work  
like usually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up to found Jake not beside me. I got up and walked  
out of our tent to find him there talking to Paul; I didn't think he would make  
it here but he did. S I walked over to them.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty!" He says as he put his arm around me and kissed my  
lips.  
"Hey." I reply as I kissed his cheek.  
"Hey, Ness;" Paul says  
"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked  
"This Morning around 5:30ish." He replied  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked while looking at the empty tents  
"Some went for a swim and others went for a hike." Jake replied  
"Why didn't you go?" I asked while looking at him  
"They did ask me but I told them I wanted to be here when you wake up." He  
replied as he started kissing my neck.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Jake and I went to get our swimming suits on and join the others who were already at the beach. Jake and I got changed in the same tent. And afterwards we headed to the lake holding hands and telling jokes. When we arrived there Leah and Emily were jumping off the dock and the boys were swinging from the branches. Both of them, like always wanted me to join them. So I decided to join the guys to have some fun. It looked a lot more fun then jumping off the dock, which is for sure. Sam snuck up behind Emily and push her off the dock whiling laughing and she didn't even look scared at all.

I know I won't be scared either, well maybe. Jake grabbed the branch behind me and we both swung into the lake. Good thing the branch was strong or else one of us would end up with a broken bone or worse dead. Try to explain that to my parents, I thought to myself. They would be pissed off at both of us. The water felt good because of the heat. After we were in the water for a few seconds I was dunking Jake into the water, while he was tickling me.

Camping was turning out to be fun after all. I'm glad I was able to come; I will need to thank grandpa for allowing me too because if it wasn't for him I would be at home bored writing in my diary. And I am going to go with them next time they go camping, which Jake told me they go camping once a month.

"Nessie jump in the water with us." Leah says

"No, I am going to stay with Jake. But thank you" I called back to her, while Jake was kissing my neck.

"Go on and try it ness, I will wait right here for you." Jake says as he kissed my cheek.

"Alright;" I replied as I was getting up and walking over to the dock to join Emily and Leah.

"When I count to 3, we all are going to jump in together." She says

"Ready..." I replied

"1, 2, 3 JUMP." She yelled We all jumped in together at the same time.

I was having so much fun with them all. Tonight will be our last night before we all go back to our houses and own life. But I know I will be seeing Jake everyday no matter what. The next thing I know I was being dunk by Jake. I jumped up and went to dunk him. He was enjoying this; I think he knew I wasn't though. I quickly got out and walked over to the branch and grabbed it. He swung into the lake and he flew right for my head. Good thing I ducked in time.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

It was so much fun swimming with all of them. I became friends with most of them  
as well. Especially Emily and Leah; After We all got dried off. Jake and I told  
the others that weren't going hunting, I was so hungry. So I told him that I  
wanted something to eat. So he agreed with me. SO anyways we did go hunting. I  
was so glad that we have a little time to ourselves. I smelled a Bear, so I ran  
after it with vampire speed. As I right behind it so I pounce right on the top  
of it. I grabbed its head and sunk my teeth into its neck. I heard its cries. I  
didn't care though I was so hungry.  
By the time Jake found me I was almost done.

"Ness, you look like a mess." He say

"I will clean up before we head back. I responded back.

"Actually, you look a little cute." He said

I smiled up at him. I never heard him talk or say anything like that before.  
After I got cleaned up we went back to our tent. Sam and Paul were talking to  
Kim and Emily about something; while Leah and Seth were still swimming. They  
should be back shortly. Tonight everyone would be eat smore's and whoever didn't  
tell a story will have a turn tonight. This will be my last time camping until  
we go again.

"Nessie come and join us." Emily called

I looked over at Jake. He smiled and nodded. So I joined Emily and Kim with a  
game ghost in the woods."


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

It's around 10:00 p.m. I think, I don't have my watch on, but it looks like it outside. I'm having so much fun with Jake and the Pack. Maybe after we are done camping Leah and I could hang out, just the two of us sometime *I thought to myself*. We all sat around the camp fire laughing and having a good time. Jake and I were making out, we didn't care who were watching us. Anyways it was Jakes turn to tell a ghost story. Jake pulled away from me and took the flashlight. I gave him a kiss on his cheek before he got too far away from me. I rested my head on one of his shoulders.

He began:  
"It all started when two couple was hiking in the night. They were hiking up the highest mountain, by this time it was getting late and darker by the minute, one couple told the others that they should turn back and head home. And they all started to turn and head out of the woods, when they couldn't remember what way they came in. Something came jumping in front of them, they all screamed but whatever it was grabbed the girl and ran as face as it could as the other three ran after it to rescue their friend. The one told the other two it looks like a wolf. The other two agreed. The other girl was crying. They don't know what to do now. But they just sat there watching the wolf tear apart they're friend."

After Jake was done with his scary story, we decided to go back into our tent and you can guess what happens next. I know I'm bad. What do you except from me; I'm here all alone with the hottest guy on earth and we love each other. But I can't do anything at my house or grandpa's why not here. We finally fall asleep around 2:00 a.m. I guess. I was able to sleep though. All I was thinking about was Jake though, like always.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning before we go back to our lives, I was up before him. So I want out of the tent and sat on the big rock and waited for him to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14 home, camping trip ends

"Chapter 14

Jake finally woke up 20 minutes after me. As he walked out of our tent and started to search around the camp site for me. He found me sitting on a log looking out into sea, and not even a second later he was right by my side.

"Hey, Good Lookin." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Everyone has left except for Sam and Emily they are out swimming down at the lake." I responded

"Do you want to go swimming as well?" He asked

"Nah, I just want to go back to grandpa's house." I answered

"Okay, I'll just grab our things and we can head back." He said as he was walking back to the tent.

A few minutes later he came out with our bags and we headed to the car to start driving back

"I had an awesome time with you and the pack." I said

" So did I; I am glad that your parents let you come." He replied He kissed my cheek while he was driving.

The trip back took forever it felt like. When we finally arrived back to grandpa's he was outside waiting for me.

"Hi, Grandpa;" I say as I walked over to him.

"Hey honey, how was your camping trip?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

'Hi Charlie;"' Jake called

"Hey Jake, I think your dad called earlier to see if you were here yet."

My grandpa called back "Oh brother, Ness I will let you get settled and to spend time with your grandpa." He says as he ran back to the Revs.

I didn't get a hug or kiss from him. As soon as he left Grandpa and I walked into the house; I walked upstairs to my room and took out my dairy. I find it the same place where I had it. I opened it to a fresh age and got my favourite pen.

_**Dear Dairy;**_

Did you miss me? Of course you did, I didn't write since i left. Enough with the stupid question, right. I have a lot to tell you! I had a great time with everyone; I was the first one to get to tell a ghost story, I did an awesome one, because I scared Seth Clearwater. Let me tell you He's such a baby. Jake and I did some hunting even though he promised the others that we won't but we did. I just hope no one would see this. But we did something that I wasn't allowed to do; you can guess what it is. What did you except from me? Any ways we all went swimming and played some games and roasted marshmallows. You know that I was the only half vampire and I got along with everyone. This is always a good thing. The next time, Jake was the first one to tell ghost story. Which it wasn't very scary to me; that is mostly what all happened on my first camping trip. I'll go for now though and be back sooner then you will be able to say Diary. LOL (Laugh Out Loud)

_**Later, Renesmee **_

I closed my dairy and laid on my bed , this camping trip has gotten me to tired, I was about to close my eyes when the phone by my bed rang. I turn to get it. I picked the receiver up.

"Hello." I answered

"Hello Renesmee, its dad." He said

" Dad, can I talk to you later, I'm so tired." I responded

"No, please sweetie we miss you dearly; Mom and I wanted to know how your camping trip was." He asked

" I had an awesome time." I answered

"What did you do." He asked " Everything you can image." I answered

" Cool, stay out of trouble, I hope." He says

"Yes dad." I replied

"Well mom and I agreed that you can stay at your grandfather's tonight and tomorrow night." He went on...

"Thanks, dad" I responded "

No problem, I'll let you go then, I'll see you when I pick you up." He said

" Okay, bye, I Love you and Mom." I reply as I hung up the phone,"


	15. Chapter 15 Another   entry or my dairy

chapter 15

_**Dear Dairy,**_  
Yep, I'M back to my so called normal life if you call it that. Tomorrow will be my last day here with Grandpa until Friday or Saturday. Any ways Grand pa and Billy went fishing since it was his day off, They ask me to go but I told them no. After they come back, they go and watch the game. While Jake and I go out for a while. Speaking of him , he should be here shortly, I hope. Yes I know I just spent two days with him, but I can't get enough of him. He is like a drug to me. So you see. I just hope my parent won't find out that what happen with Jake and I or else there will be trouble. Or my grandpa doesn't find out either , since I know he will tell them.  
I wish I could stay one more night at Grandpas. but I can't since my parents want me home. I could find out of Jake could take me home. Anyways, I love him Dairy. I think you already know that by now. I differently can't wait to go camping next month.. Well I should be going now, Jake should be here any minute.  
_**Peace\Renesmee**_

I closed my dairy and hid it under my pillow , thank I brush my hair , since Sam and Emily are going on a date with us. Same is like a big brother to Jake. I went to sit at my desk and wait for him to come over. About 5 minutes later Jake was at my window knocking on it. SO i opened it and he crawled in, than he closed it for me. As soon as I stood up He pick me up and carried me to my bed. The next thing I know he was on the top of me. You can guess what happen next. Yes you guess it. But I was scared that Grandpa would be home soon. And he will be pissed at both of us. After that we walked down stair and out of the house. As soon as we were almost do Jake rabbit we seen Grandpa and Billy pulling up the driveway.  
we both waved to them and we got in to his car and drove off to meet Sam and Emily.  
" Jake, I love you." I say  
" I love you too, Nessie." He reply  
I reached for his free hand, I seen him, he was reaching for mine too. We were now holding hands. It felt good to be with him. I rested my head on his shoulders. I reached for his neck and kissed it.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

We arrived at the diner before Sam and Emily got there. So that gave us a little time together. So Jake parked his car and got out and walked to the other side to help me out. Once I got out I pushed him up against his old rabbit and wrapped my arms around him. I think he liked it too. He wrapped his arms around me. As we were pulling away from each other, Sam and Emily were pulling up next to us. Sam got out of his car and help Emily out. They both laughed at us.

"Sorry about that Sam." Jake said as he punched him on the shoulder.

All of us went into the restaurant and waited to be seated. I really didn't want to go for dinner or see a movie, I really want to go hunting, but Jake told me that it wasn't such a good idea. So I had no choice to agree with Jake. The Hostess showed us to our seats and gave us our menus and left out table. I only ordered a sandwich and a soda, while everyone else had big meals. I wasn't very hungry. Once we are done, Sam paid for our meals and we all walked down the street to the movie theater. Sam and Jake picked the movie "**Walking Zombies."** Once we got there Jake held the door for us then paid for our tickets. We walked to the room where it was playing and it was barely full. Sam and Jake wanted to sit in the back considering that Jake and I weren't really going to watch it, which was just fine with me. Jake took my hand and held it

. "Renesmee, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I stared at him for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss me. My dad was in my mind now, so I backed off, I wish he wouldn't do that. Ness Block him out. I can't, I argued with myself, he is always in my mind. I want to enjoy my time with Jacob, but how am I going to if my dad is always there? Sam and Emily were enjoying their time together since she doesn't have a father like mine. But I still love him. After the movie Jake drove me home and told me that he will be over later. I got out of the car and headed to the door. When I got inside Grandpa Carlisle and Grams Esme were sitting in the living room talking while my aunts and uncle were playing Clue. As soon as Auntie Alice saw me she asked if I want to play. I told her no, because I wanted to go to my room. She complied and I walked to my room and got out my diary

_**. Dear Diary**_

I just got back from dinner and a movie. I didn't care for the movie. And my dad was in my mind the whole time. Do you think he found out what happen while I was camping? I hope not, because I won't be allowed to go camping anymore. So anyway, Jake and I were their first so it gave us a little time for ourselves, but it wasn't long enough that Sam and Emily were staring at us. When we finally pulled apart from each other Jake and Sam were laughing. The movie was called Walking zombies So I know I want to spend the rest of my life with, him Diary, I wasn't hungry when we got our food. Jake did promise me that he would take me hunting tomorrow if my parents agree. Well that's it so Goodbye for now. Nessie I closed my diary and hid it so no one could find it. I went to my window and open it for him to come through. Even though he usually pushes it open and crawls in. About 5 minutes later Jake was in my room. He closed the window while I went to lock the door. Then I walked back to my bed where Jake was laying. I took off his shirt, because frankly that's all my dad can deal with besides kissing.


	17. Chapter 17: my dairy entry

_**chapter seventeen**_

_**dear dairy**_

**Yeah **I am back fast this time, Jake had to leave early which disappointed me. But he had told me earlier that he had to do something with the pack. So I am all alone in my room once again. But tomorrow he will have the whole night with me, so guess what will happen? Yeah you guessed it, I know I'm bad. I wish I could get my dad out of my mind. Diary, don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you, I think I am pregnant! You heard me pregnant! I haven't told Jake yet, I am so scared how he would react to this. I haven't told anyone else either. My parents would be pissed at me. I think it happened when I was camping with him and the pack. But I don't even know if I really am pregnant. They won't let me do anything without anyone else around. I know the rest of my family will be disappointed at me. What am I going to do? I am only 17 years old and I am too young to have kids. I am just so worried about how Jake's dad will react to this. I like him and all but we aren't married yet. I just hope I can get Auntie Alice alone so I can talk to her. We are so close; I hope she won't be angry at me. But I know she will be anyways. I know I won't be going camping with him once they find out. I can't talk to Kim, Emily or Leah about this because their boyfriends are Jake's friends. So I have to tell Auntie Alice, and may be she can tell my mom once I really find out if I am pregnant or not. I just hope I am not. Maybe that's why I didn't eat at the diner. But I want to find out if I am though. Well I should go now, I'll be back tomorrow.

_** Love, Renesmee**_

**I** closed my diary and hid it in a good hiding place. If they would find it all hell will break loose. And that would be the end of my camping trips; they were nice enough to let me go. I walked over to my bed and laid there thinking about all of this. What if I am pregnant and they rush me to marry Jake or forbid me to go camping again? I am just so freaked out about all of this, it's not even funny. I am in love with him. But I know I am too young to get married and have kids. But look at my mom she was only 17 or 18 but she was married to my dad. I was about to take out a book and start reading it when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's your mom."

"Come in mom." I said.

"Do you want to come down and play a game or two with us?" She asked.

"Nah, I was about to read a book." I answered.

"Okay, if you change your mind we'll be downstairs." She replied as she walked out of my room and down the stairs

. I wasn't in a mood for playing games not with what I am thinking about. So I turned to the first pages and began to read. I couldn't read much either, with all of these questions swirling around my head its making me crazy. Just imagining the look on my auntie's face makes me worry, it'll be the first time I will see an unhappy expression on her face once she finds out.


	18. Chapter 18 Dear Dairy

Dearest diary

Today I will go to the drug store to get a pregnancy test to really know if I am pregnant ,than I will call Jake to tell him the news. After that I would go to Auntie Alice and to talk to her. This won't be fun or good. I have this big problem with my parents about this. I think they might have a little worried that something is fishy going on. I am going to get in trouble once they find out. What am I going to do? Will I be force to marry him or force to abort this child? I was lying in my bed last night thinking about all of this. My dad will be very pissed off at me. I don't blame him if he is, but it's my entire fault and he trusted me and I broke it. My mom will be upset with me, and can't think about my grandparents how they would be. My mom never talked to me about sex. I think it was because she thought I would wait to I get married. But I don't want them not to trust Jake. That would probably will happen. Emily is taking me to get one of those tests than we are g oing to her house so I can do it. She did promise me that she won't tell anyone. But Leah and Emily are my best friends now. I just told them I need something that know one knows , but Emily did ask what I had to tell her so she won't keep bugging me about what I need. I just hope Sam will not be home because I know he will tell Jake and I want to be the one to tell him. I could just see the look on his face when I tell him. It would be a nice time to tell him tonight since we have all night together. But I do love him. I know he loves me, plus I know he would be a great dad. Well I got to go now, till we meet again, see you later.

R.C. Cullen

I closed my dairy and hid it the same place as before. I just didn't want anyone to read it. Then I fixed my hair and put on my shoes and went downstairs to wait for Emily to pick me up. My grandpa Carlisle was reading the paper but once he saw me he put the paper down. I knew something was up but I didn't know what it was. So I sat down next to him and smiled.

"Nessie, sweetie is there something you need to tell me?" He asked

"Ah like what?" I asked

"Well you been quiet for a while and you don't want to be bothered with your family." He answered

"No, its okay." I said

"well your parents wanted me to talk to you." He responded.

"Why?" I asked "

All you been doing is writing in your dairy that your aunt Alice brought you." He answered

"Gramps you know I love to write." I said

"Yes, but you need time to be with us." He replied

" I will I promise I will spend time with you all." I said

"When?" He asked "

Later.' I replied

"Later when?" He asked

"It can't be tonight, Jake and I are doing something." I answered I saw the look on his face;

I think he was a little worried about I wasn't telling him the whole story. I think I will let my dad tell him when he finds outs. I got up and kissed grandpa on the cheek and walked outside and waiting for Emily pick me up. I love him but I couldn't stand him like that, if you know what I mean.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

I was sitting on our porch waiting for Emily to pick me up when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Jake, so I let it ring. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I know if I don't answer it he will think something was wrong, and right now I didn't want to talk. I waited for a while to listen to the message.

" Hey Ness, its me Jake I wanted to see if it was okay if I could come over a little earlier, please call me back as soon as you get this message. Love you, bye."

What was I supposed to do now? Jake was probably waiting for me to call him back but I just don't feel like talking. But then again I would feel bad about not returning his call and make him worry about me. So I decided to call him and tell him I can't stand on long. I dialed his number, and he picked it up right away.

"Hey, sup?" I asked.

"Oh I called you to see if it's okay if I can come back a little earlier since there's nothing going on in the pack." He answered

. "Yeah I guess, but not too soon because I'm going to be out with Emily and Leah for a while." I said

. "Okay well I'll let you go now." he replied

"Love ya bye." I said as I hung up my cell.

A few minutes later Emily and Leah came. She stopped the car and I got in and we were off. I was so scared that I was really pregnant. It didn't take us long to get to the store. Emily parked and waited for us, Leah and I went in so I can get the one that tells you right away. She picked it out and then I went to pay for it. Then we walked to Emily's car and we were off to her house. I just hope Sam isn't there. When we arrived at her house Sam wasn't there thank God because he will tell Jake that I was here for something. I don't need him to freak out right now. She parked the car and we got out and walked to the house. I just sat there for a while until I felt like to do the stupid test. I was nervous about doing it .Emily told me everything will be fine so get it over with so I went to the bathroom and took the damn test. I waited a while for it to tell me the news. About 5 minutes later it showed up that I was really pregnant. Damn, now what?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I sat on the toilet seat for about 10 more minutes just worried about this. I took the damn test and look at it one more time. Sure enough it was no lie, I was truly pregnant. I sob a little tears sob though. I now have to tell Jake. He will be shocked. But it only took one time. My gut feeling is that all of my family will be pissed off and they want to kill Jake and probably kill me for doing this. But it was the heat of the night and we ere all alone in a tent. I was about to throw the dumb test out when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ness is everything okay." Leah asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply as I went to open the door and walked out

. Leah and Emily stood there looking at me. I nodded my head yes. They both came walking over to me and gave me a hug. I pulled away from them.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Just tell Jake when you see him tonight." Leah answered

I didn't have a choice whether or not to tell him.

"Nessie everything will be fine!" Emily reassured me

. "It's not him it will be my family." I told her

"well that's why you have to tell Jake then you and him go together." Leah replied

. I was just worried that my dad will kick his butt and I know he will. Emily made us something for us to eat. I really did not want to go back home not yet. So Emily let me stay a little longer until it was almost time for me to meet Jake. That will be fun without him yelling at me. That's all I was thinking about. Bad enough Billy will be pissed off at us. Three hours later Emily drove me back to the house so I could get ready to meet Jake. It didn't take me long to get ready. So I went to see if any of my family was around to keep me company until Jake came to pick me up. I didn't know where we were going it was all his idea probably. Shortly later Jake was here to get me. I walked to his car and got in and we were off. I took his hand and kissed it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He answered as he kissed my hand.

"so why were you are Emily's house?" He asked.

How did he find out that I was at her house?

"OH I just wanted to talk and hang out with them, you know just us girls." I answered

"Yeah but I wanted to spend the whole day and night with you."

" You know that you can't always get your way."

"Yes, I know. "

We both started to laugh.

"We will be there in a little while." he said with a smile.

I just love his smile. So I smiled right back at him and then I kissed his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter twenty one**

It was a long ride until Jake stopped his car at the top of the mountains. He turned to face me. I am glad we have this time together. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. I didn't want to tell him but like I said I didn't have a choice anymore. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He loves it when I smile. I took both of my hands and took one of his.

"Jacob, look at me." I said

"What is it sweetie?" He asked

"there's something I got to tell you." I answered "

Well please spit it out." He said

"Well...you know when we were ...camping and we sh-shared a Te-tent." I replied

"Yes I do." He said

"well something hap- happen one of those ni-nights." I responded

"You're trying to tell me that you're pregnant." He said

"Yes, I took a damn test to prove that I am." I reply as I turn to face the window.

"That's why you are at Emily and Sam's." He said

"Yeah, I didn't want any of my family know that I was going to get one, plus Gramps Carlisle was acting all weird earlier today." I replied

"Wow, we will be in deep trouble." He said

"I know I am going to be grounded for the rest of my life." I retorted

"What about me?" He asked

" I think you will be too and my dad will kick your butt." I answered

"What are we were going to do?" He asked

"Will you stop asking me questions?"" I answered

"Sorry, I am just worried." He responded

"Well like I'm not?" I said

After that he was quiet and it was strange that he didn't talk to me for a little. All I wanted to do at that point is to bite him. But I didn't. I know he was so worried that Billy will be pissed at him and me for doing something like this. But look it was the heat of the night and no one else was in the tent with us. I turn to face him and took his hand and kissed it. He didn't even say a word to me. I was sobbing again but there were no tears.

"Jake, what are you thinking?" I asked

"Ness I don't know what to tell you." He answered

"Jake it wasn't only me, I wasn't the one crawling on top of me getting me pregnant." I said

"I know, it was all my fault, I invited you to come along with me camping and it ends up that I got you pregnant that same night." He responded

I wrapped my arms around him and gave me a hug. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a hug also. It was nice, this wasn't meant to happen but it did. I took off his shirt and he also helped me take of my top, then he touched my belly to feel the baby. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. We stayed like that for a while. It felt good to be held.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

We got our shirts on and Jake started his car. We decided to go back to my house to tell my parents and everyone else. Jake held my hand as he drove. We didn't speak to each other. I wanted to think how to break the news to them but I couldn't find what I really wanted to say. I know my parents would freak out when they find out. I turned to look at Jake, but he didn't turn to face me. I really hope he's not mad at me for this but again I didn't know. SO I turn back to face the windshield and drove back. I was so scared about this. I know Auntie Alice will be upset since I wasn't going to tell her by herself. But I wanted to get this over with. It was a long drive until we arrived at my house. I saw both uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice sitting on the deck of the house.

My nerves just came over with panic. Jake cut the engine and got out and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. Then he helped me out. We were hand and hand as we walked to the door. I didn't know or say anything to either of them. We walked in followed by both of them. I went closer to him now. No one was in the kitchen of course so we walked in further into the house where everyone was except for pop pop Charlie, thank god. As we walked in everyone was standing and sitting there looking at us. Jake grabbed my shoulder and whispered it will be fine.

"Mom, dad, grams aunties and uncles I have so news to tell you!" I said

18 pairs of were eyes staring at me.

"What?" My dad answered

"Well, you know that I love Jacob." I answered as I looked at him in his big brown eyes

. "Yes Nessie." My mom says as she was looking at him too

"Well, I -I am- preg-." I was going to finish when my dad cut me off

"What, just spit it out Ness." He responded

. "I'm Pregnant." I blurted it out

"What?" Auntie Alice said

"Yes you heard me, I'm having a baby." I replied

"When did this happen?" My dad asked as he got up and headed over to Jake

. "Edward, take it easy, this happen when I took your daughter camping for the first time.

" He answered "Holy S***, I can't believe this."My dad says a he came closer to us.

"Dad calm down." I replied as I pulled away from Jake

. "You got my daughter knocked up."He shouted

My mom got up and walked quickly over to him, and took him by his arm.

"Bella, let me go." He demanded My mom let go of him.

"Edward Look we did it too," She said

"Yes, but we were married." He responded.

I just looked at them and back at Jake. He looked worried. I took his hand and held it. He pulled me closer to him again

. "Edward, I am so sorry it was the heat of the night and Nessie will tell you that too." He said

"Yes dad it was and I am sorry this happened." I agreed with him.

"What in hell are we going to do now?" I herd Gramps Carlisle say

"Gramps, its fine I am 17, I know I'm young still." I told him. "Jake, I am so disappointed in you.

" My mom said "Bella, I am so super sorry." He replied

"I wouldn't expect you of all people." she said facing both of us.

"Bella it's all done and over with." I heard Auntie Alice says as she stood up

. "I want you to go over and tell Billy." My dad replied

"My dad?" Jake asked

"Yes!" My dad answered "

He won't be very nice, or happy to hear this." He said

"Well it's both of your faults! From now on you won't be allowed to go anywhere without supervision! DO you understand? If you want to be together it will be here with us, at Jake's house along with Billy, or when Charlie is at his home!" my dad was now yelling. None of my other family members said anything. My mom was upset and my dad was pissed. Now they don't trust me or Jake. That's really nice. Thanks to us.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter twenty three

After all the shock and yelling at my house my dad insisted that we had to go over to Billy's house to break the news. So we were on the way to Jake's house. We didn't talk much. When we arrived at his house Billy was on the porch talking to grandpa. I was nervous about what was going to happen when I tell them the news! Jake cut the engine and got out of his car and walked over to my side and helped me out. He took my hand and we walked hand and hand to the porch.

"Hey kids!" Billy said

"hey dad!" Jake replied

"Hey grandpa!" I said

"Hello Ness!" he responded

"We need to go in the house we need to tell you something" Jake said as he wheeled Billy in the house.

I followed grandpa into the house. He looked at me like, what's going on? When we got inside the house gramps sat down. Jake and I stood in the center of the room. Jake pulled me closer to him before he spoke.

"Well you're probably wondering why we're here, Nessie and I have something we need to tell you guys!" he said

"well what is it son?" Billy asked

"You too are getting married!" pop pop Charlie chimed in

"No we aren't getting married!" I replied

" Nessie is pregnant!" pop pop Charlie said

"yeah she is, it happened one of the nights when we were camping!" he responded

"JAKE , I thought that I could trust you!" Billy said

"so did I ." pop pop Charlie agreed

" we know, but we had a tent to ourselves and it was the heat of the night." I replied as I looked Jake.

" well there's nothing we can do to undo it." Jake said "that's for damn sure!" Billy replied

" we are so sorry ." Jake said as he kissed me.

This was a bad idea, now everyone was pissed off at us. I pulled away from Jake so I can go over to pop pop. I wanted to hug him but I knew he won't give me a hug return. I also wanted to go talk to Billy but Jake beat me to it . Now what do I do now!

"what did your father say?" pop pop asked

"he just yelled and told me to come over here." I answered

" that's it?" he asked "yeah and we can't spend time alone!" Jake answered Both Billy and pop pop weren't too happy about it. But what's done, is done.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

We stayed at their house for a while since Billy offered us dinner so I ate. But I wasn't really hungry I only ate a little bite of food. After dinner pop pop offered to take me home. The entire way home we didn't talk, I saw the look on his face. He wasn't too happy. When we arrived back at the house my dad was waiting for me. I walked over to him and looked down at the ground. I wish this never happened. He pointed to my room so I walked quickly to the room and sat on my bed waiting for mom, Auntie Alice, or grand mom Esme. But neither of them came so I find my diary and took a pen and opened it to a fresh page and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I'm back. Well I have a lot to tell you! Earlier I went over to Emily's for a while. Yeah I got a damn pregnancy test to find out that I was really pregnant, well it showed that I was pregnant. Both Emily and Leah told me it was okay. After that I went home and got ready for Jake. Jake and I had sometime alone that's when I told him. After that we went back to the house and I told everyone the news. Of course my dad flipped out on me and really on Jake. My dad told us to go over to Billy's house and tell him but of course pop pop was over. Both of them freaked out. So since I was over Billy offered me dinner so I stayed for a meal then pop pop drove me home so now I'm here writing. So you see I didn't have a nice day! Now no one trusts me anymore. Do you trust me? I can't believe this. Jake was shocked at the news. I had to yell at him because he asked how it happen so that's why I had to yell at him. Of course mostly everyone was shocked and yelled at us. Well I got to go now someone's coming.

Love, Renesmee

I closed my diary and hid it. As I sat up on my bed my door opened. I crossed my arm and stared right in the eyes of Auntie Alice. Her arms were crossed as well. She walked closer to me. I had a bad feeling about this. I'm going to get hell for this I knew it.

"Nessie I thought of all our kind you'd be the one to come to talk to me." she said

"so sorry auntie Alice" I replied

" I am very disappointed with you!" she said

"Well it wasn't just my fault Alice." I responded

I knew if I didn't call her auntie she would be pissed off at me. Well I was very mad at her for not knocking. I was hoping she will leave soon so I can call Emily, but of course she didn't

. "What did you just call me?" She yelled

"Alice!" I yelled back not feeling guilty about any of this.


	25. Chapter 25

**chapter 25**

I was so happy that I just wanted to scream, but I knew it would hurt everyone's ears, so I decided against it.

I have to plan everything: pregnancy, wedding, baby, honeymoon, where we are staying. It's just so much stress with everything that's been going on lately: finding out that I'm pregnant, my parents being pissed off at me, not being able to see Jake much, not being ready for the baby, or the wedding. But I know I've got to relax or it will hurt the baby and I don't want that.

Everyone came out to see if I was okay. Jake was next to me rubbing my back to calm me down. Sam just looked at him like "is everything okay?" Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"I was just trying to make her relax so she doesn't hurt the baby," he explained.

"So have you guys came up with a name for the baby?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, we did." I blurted it out. I know I shouldn't have but did anyways.

"What did you come up with?" Leah asked with a big grin on her face.

"Well for the girl, Carlie Cullen Black, and for the boy Jake Jr."

"It's cute, but I hope it's a girl," Emily chimed in.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy."

"Yeah, I agree," Jake nodded.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He moved his hands to my upper back and laid me down lightly and kissed me more passionately. I didn't care who was watching us though, since everyone will see us kiss at our wedding.

"Alright you two love birds, we've got to talk to Ness about something," Leah said. She grabbed me by my arm before I even got a change to kiss Jake one more time, and pulled me into Emily and Sam's room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We'll tell ya after we closed the door." Leah replied.

"Why can't Jake know what you want to tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

Jake looked at me one last time before Emily closed the door. She turned back and told me to sit down, and I obeyed.

"Okay, it's about your big day," she began.

"What about it?" I was starting to freak out again. Are they going to boss me around and tell me what I should and shouldn't do? It's not their wedding, it's mine. And that's that. I do what I want and I know Jake would agree with everything.

A note from the author, this story is almost over. I just want to thank everyone who reads this and comments on this one . I don't want to leave ya in the dark about this so. thanks for reading theres like 5 or 6 more chapter after this. and also theres a new story already up that my friend and I are doing saerch under author for 20 . you will see the story in your interested in read that one its must different then this one though.


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

Both of them looked shocked and surprised. I rose from the chair and outside, to where Jake was talking to Sam and Seth. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He stopped talking and turn to face me and kissed me. I just couldn't let go of him.

"Did you have a nice talk with the girls?"

"Not really, they were trying to boss me around."

Jake pulled me closer to him and he felt the baby move.

"Well I should be taking you home, Sweets."

"Do we have to go right to my house?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine, but I'll miss you."

"Trust me, you will see me tomorrow."

"You're right, I know I will."

We said our goodbyes to Sam, Emily and the Clearwaters and headed toward the front door. Jake took my hand and led me to his car and we got in and were off to my house. I rested my head on Jake's shoulders as he drove. The way he drove it took us longer to get me back home, and boy was I glad. My parents weren't mad at me anymore, though, which was nice. I rested my hand on his thigh. He looked so happy that I did that.

When we finally got back to my house, Jake parked the Rabbit and got out, then walked over to my side and helped me out. We kissed goodbye and I walked up to the front door. When I walked in, everyone shouted: "Surprise!" They all knew that I didn't like surprises so why do it now? Aunt Alice and - wow, even Aunt Rosalie walked right over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you everyone for this; it was truly a surprise," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Nessie," they replied.

I didn't want to stay down there with a bunch of partyers so I just went up to my room and got out my dairy and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

I'm back from my visit with the gang. I thought my parents were really pissed off at me., but it turns out the whole thing was a set up. Anyhow, Jake and I talked about the names for the baby. I would really love a girl, but I especially hope it's a healthy baby. The names are Carlie Cullen Black for the girl or Jake Jr if it's a boy. That's what we decided on.

_Leah and Emily were trying to boss and tell me what I should do and shouldn't do for our wedding. I told them it's not their wedding, it's mine and Jake's wedding. Speaking of which...we haven't decided if we want to live with my parents or with his dad after the wedding. I know how close Jake and his dad is._

_I don't need to be stressed about anything right now, though; it's not good for the baby or me._

_I'm a little like my mom: I don't like surprises and neither does she. But all in all I'm also like my Aunt Alice - we love going shopping!  
_

_Tomorrow I think Aunt Alice is taking me to go dress shopping for my big day, since my mom doesn't really like to go shopping. I can't wait anyways; Aunt Alice and I do have kind of the same taste in clothes. I only wish Jake could sneak over here and cozy up with me for a while, but I know they will hear him coming through my window so he can't. Anyway, I can't wait to see him!_

_Well Dairy that's it for now. Peace._.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen


	27. Chapter 27: dress shopping

Dress shopping.

A few days later after talking to Jake and my parents and to especially to aunt Alice. So while everyone notice that we weren't home, Alice and I went dress shopping early, I didn't want my mom or Gram's to come with us, No hard feelings but my mom's taste of clothes aren't my style, so I talked to my Aunt to just go, I know her taste and my are almost a like. But I also wanted to spend time with her alone.

SO Alice and I drove half and hour to the store . I could hardly wait to go find my dress that I want, but I know had to relax before something happen to the Alice finally parked the car . I open the door and got out and waited for her to get out. Then we walking inside the store. She led me to the Maternity gowns, I tired on everyone until I finally found one that I finally like and looks good on me. It's white ,there's no sleeves its a v cut, the back it open and its in layers.

I know I shouldn't be wearing white but that's what I like and it looks good on me. Its not to fancy or to pricey. I know if it was Alice would have brought it anyways. all we need to do it work on the other thing for the wedding., but first we need to find a dress for Alice. We looked most of the morning for my dress, it was almost 12 in the afternoon when we find one that fits her. Her dress was black with no sleeve its also lacy. and it comes out. it also has a tint of red in it. I know its strange to have her in a black dress but it looks nice on her.

After we tried on her dresses we went to the counter and Alice paid for them. Then we went to the place where they have all kinds of wedding supplies. Like Invitations, stuff for the wedding party etc etc. I went with Pink and white wedding theme. Pink is my favorite color and White is always color. I know Alice doesn't like pink, but its not her wedding. Anyways I'll take Leah, Emily and Kim for their dresses in a few days. I also have to go with mom and grams later for their dresses too. Mostly everything is just about done. , there a little things to go over with jake, like where we went to get married and etc.

all of this is getting me excited. I could feel Aunt Alice's hand on my shoulder, she was trying to calm me down again. We were on our way home, when I call phone rang. I took it out of my purse and answered it. It was my man Jake.

"Hey Babe!"

"hey handsome." I replied as I giggled.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just a little excited about everything."

"Can I come over and see you?" He asked

"Sure , right now I'm out with Aunt Alice so it has to be later."

"Nice, I'll be over than."

"okay , Love you!"

"bye, Love you too, later."


	28. Chapter 28

an Author's note: This nessie story is almost over. I hope you all enjoy it. there's like three or two more chapters after this one.

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters of twilight, they belong to the awesome and amazing S.M. I only own the plot and the iead, if you want you can ask me to use it, I am sure I will let you use it, but please give me the credit. thanks.

chapter 28;

When We arrived back home, Alice and I took our dresses upstairs to their room. Since I didn't want my dress to get dirty or wrinkly. After We hung our dresses I went to get ready for Jake. He's picking me up for our day out. He wants to take me to get his tux. I don't know why he wants me to go with him. After I got ready I went downstairs and sat down on the sofa until he would be here. I felt the baby move inside of me again. Once we were doing with looking for his tux we are going to see grandpa Carlisle for my 3 month check up.

We decided we wanted to be surprise on the sex of the baby. I know both of our parents would like to know. But it's our choice. I really wanted to surprise Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice too. It wouldn't a long wait for Jake to get over here. I really want to show Jake my wedding grown but I know it would be bad luck to show the man the dress.

A few minute later Jake pulled up into our drive way. So I jumped up and walked over to the door and open it. Jake was just walking over to our front door. Instead of letting him in, I walked over to him and we walked over to his old rabbit. I got in and Jake drove off to the tux store. He took his free hand and took my hand to held it. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

The way He drove we were at the store in in twenty minutes. Once we arrived at the store He pulled the car, got out and walked to to my side to help me out. Than we walked in to the tux store. The store manger came walking over to us. He grabbed my hand again.

"May I help you?" He asked

"We are looking for a tux for me," Jake answered as he kissed my hand.

""Come follow me," the sales Manger walked back to the wedding tux.

" Let me know or someone know if you need anything else." he went on..

We went through the rack of tux for a while until Jake found one. I was getting antsy though. Yes He is such a picky person. When he had some tuxes in his hand he went to try them on, As he came out with one at the time on, I liked them all. He wants our colors match and also the guys to match also.

"Ness, about about this one?" He was modeling it for me.

"Yeah, Yeah," I was tired tried.

"okay , I'll take this one," He walked back in the dressing room.

Than we went to pay for the tux and went back to his house to put his tux away, after we did that we went to the hospital for my check up. This time he drove slower, we also talked about the day. I was thinking about 2 weeks from now.

"What do you think, Jake is that to soon?" I asked.

"Nah, your pregnant,I think its a good time," as he kissed my hand.

"Since I am going crazy that I can't be with you all the time." I moved closer to him.

"Okay, so ,I have to get Sam, Embry, and Jared there tuxes," Jake says.

"I do need to get Kim's,Leahs and Emily fitted for their dresses,"I replied.

"Since your having my baby, I really want to can't wait to be married," he took my hand and held it tight.

"Your little rushing me," I giggled.

"Do you want to wait a little while longer," He smiled

"I do and I don't." I return a smile.

"If you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean, hon."

An ending note:

I am working on an other fundraiser piece "Enchanted its and Bella and Edward love story. the site it: Fandom4stormrelief, its for the victiums of the tordanoes down in the south. if you like more info please pm me. and also you can still donate for the tsunami victums at Fandomfight4tsunami.

and also im working on a new fan fiction call Forever and Always if your interested in reading it. Plus if you want to an interview with my friend courtney and I please pm us or just me. and I will get to you soon as possible. thanks

you can follow me on twitter:Cullenchick.

Please read and review. thanks


	29. Chapter 29

A Author's note. Thanks for reading. I would like to say that I enjoy writing this, as it is coming to an end shorty, there's only like two or three more chapters in this story. Like I said I don't know the characters they belong to the amazing S.M. I do own the plot and ideas.

* * *

chapter 29

So, do we agree about two weeks?"

"How about sooner than two weeks," I answered

"What if that you want, I will try my best to get everything in order, Yes I do," Jake claimed.

"I can't wait any longer!" I was still laughing

"You got to wait until I can get a pastor to do the the wedding.," he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes I know," I leaned toward him to kiss him.

I was so excited about the big day, I don't know how much longer I can keep it much longer. Yeah I know, you really really don't know how I felt about everything.

"I know where you want to go on our honeymoon," I kissed his hand.

"Yes, I want to , its a surprise," He smiled at me.

"Than why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Cause , I know you don't like surprises," He grinned at me.

"Yes, I don't like surprises." I yawned

"It's kind of the fun," He took my hand and held it.

"I have an nice grown, you won't be able to tell that I am pregnant," I tighten my grip on his hand.

"No matter what you look like you will always look beautiful in my eyes." He even squeeze tighter.

"I know you would say that," I let my grip loosen now.

I could feel the baby move again. Our baby is an active one, That I could tell. I know I had a smile on my face. I always wanted to get married and have a family one day, but my dream came true. We were back at his house, he parked the car, got out and walked over to my side and help me out. Then we walked to the door. We walked inside to the living room. Billy must have went to grandpa's.

"Do you want something to drink," Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," I sat down on the love seat.

As he was in the kitchen All I was thinking about is our day. I couldn't wait to this day. I could tell Jake was getting excited about it as well. A later while later Jake came back with two can's of soda. My was open already. I figured he open it . He sat next to me, we cozy up and watched TV.

* * *

AN end note. What do you think Edward and Bella would do if they don't know the sex of the baby? DO you think Nessie should tell everyone about the sex of the baby or wait to its born? any thoughts!

I am working on two fundraiser pieces ones and outtake of Forever and Always, for SAA and the other one is Enchanted for the storm relief.

thanks for reading please review.

cullenschick on twitter.


	30. Chapter 30 : the best day ever!

A/N : Well this was the last chapter of Life of Renesmee, or Dear Dairy. I just want to thanks everyone who read and review this story, Once again I don't own the characters they belong to S.M. But if you want to borrow the plot or idea, you can ask. if you do please give me the credit for it.

* * *

_**chapter 30: the best day Ever !**_

Next week!

_**Dear Dairy,**_

It's me Renesmee, Yes I know I haven't written in you for a few day, I was so bust getting ready for the big day. Yes our Wedding. I don't know if I told you that Jake ask me to marry him, and I said yes. I had to get ready for it. Yes I did get my dream come true. I got what I want. I got my grown, which Aunt Alice brought me. Then I went to Jake to get his tux. Aunt Alice and I went to get everything I needed. You know my parents won't really mad.

It was all a set up. Thanks to Jake. When I tried on my grown I looked amazing in it. Jake looked handsome in his tux. Anyway My grandma Rene and her husband Phil will be here. So will Sue and pop pop Charlie. Leah and Emily were in my wedding party, and so is little Seth. I don't know if I told you about the sex of the baby, if I do tell you, please keep it a secret. I am having twins, a boy and a girl. Jake doesn't know yet either does anyone else. SO shh..

This will be my last entry to write in her. I'll miss writing. , but I will be married and soon to be a mom. Don't worry, I'll pass you on to one of my children, I am sure that my little girl would love to write. Well I got to get going now. Bye!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen.**_

I closed my dairy and went to my mom and dad's room to get a shower. Then I got dried off and put on my grown on. My mom and Aunt Alice help me to put it on, My mom looked at me . I had to smile at her.

"My little girl is getting married today. She was fastening my last button. Then she went to put on her dress. While Aunt Alice was doing my hair. She had my hair in small ringlets. Then Emily and Leah did my make up. I had a little veil. She looked at me and Smiled.

"Ness, your all finish," She said as she walked to get her dress on. Leah, Emily, and Kim were already done. I think my mom would have cried if she had emotions and was able to shed a tear. She was almost ready. I was all set for this day. I couldn't wait to see Jake.

I was standing by the door, when I heard my dad calling for me.

"Everyone, are you already?" He called form the stairs.

"In a minute dad," I answered.

We were finishing up. My mom gave me something blue, a Necklace, she told me she brought for me a few years ago. Aunt Alice let me borrowed her earrings and my new Bracelet, That I brought yesterday. Aunt Alice , Kim Leah, and Emily walked downstairs. Then it was my mom and I Walked downstairs.

"Wow, Renesmee Carlie Cullen , you look beautiful," My dad walked over to me.

"Thanks dad," I grabbed his arm and we walked to the limo. Everyone else took limo two. I turn to smile at me dad. He smiled back. Once we were in the limo the driver took us to the Revs for me to get married. I know were weren't in Forks any longer, it looked like we were going to the Revesartion. It didn't take us long to get there.

Once the drive stopped the car, he open the door for us . My dad took my hand and we walked to the place. Leah and Embry started to walk, than Emily and Sam, and Kim and Jared . Last and at Least My dad and I. As I walked down the aisle I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. Then I saw him, Jake Black. As we arrived at the alter Jake took my hand and my dad kissed me.

"I love you baby girl!" He whispered.

"I love you too, daddy," I whispered back.

Then the wedding really started.

"Today we all gathered to marry Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and Jacob Black." The pastor started.

We smiled at each other. Than we stated our vow, place our rings on the fingers. Now you may kissed the bride. Jake titled me and we kissed.

"Ladies and Gentleman Its my pleasure to introduce you first the first time "Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Renesmee Black. " he said.

Everyone clapped their hands and shouted. Than we walked to a whopping willow tree to get our photos taking. Than after that we went to the respection. This day was awesome!

"I love you Mrs. Black!"

I love you too, Mr. Black, but there something I got to tell you!"

"Whats that?"

"We twins, I boy and a girl."

"What?"

"Yeah two babies!"

the end

* * *

Ending Note. What do you think of this story? Dou you want me to do a sequal? Any thoughts? If you want to have a sequal I am telling you now it may be a while I have other stories that I am trying to finish and working on.

I did three fandom pieces: One for tsumani victums ( Better than Revenge) One for Sexual Asault Awaereness ( an Outtake ) from Forever and Always. and One that I need to finish form the storm relief fundraiser ( Enchanted) . If you want to read them plase donate 5 dollars.

I am working on a new story also Forever and Always. if your interested.

you can follow me on twitter At (cullenschick)

Also I am working on a co writer story with a dear friend of my Courtney ( cm Cullen) Title What a Tangled Web! our blog it www . thelittercafe .Blogspot . com. (if your interested to check it out theres nospaces its all together)

you can also follow us on twitter at (jen_courtney_4)

please read and review thanks.

I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
